Belserion D Naruto: The Kitsune
by Raiden Kagutsuchi
Summary: Belserion D. Naruto is the son of two major players in this Pirate Era. Aiming to help his younger brother Luffy become the Pirate King and to destroy the World Govt along with the Celestial Dragons, while also trying to overcome his demons from the past. (Strong/Naruto) (Naruto/Harem)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen I bring to you the first chapter of Belserion D. Naruto. As many of you know I am rewriting my Naruto and One Piece crossover. This one is going to be different for starters Naruto won't be doing missions for his dad because one that is going to cause major confusion. Naruto won't have the dragon-dragon fruit instead he'll eat the Kyuubi-Kyuubi fruit. There weren't be that many girls from different crews hooking up with Naruto. Just the girls that either have affiliation with the Straw Hats or is/becomes a member of the Straw Hats.**

 **So, the Harem is going to be (Nami, Nojiko, Nico Robin, Bellmere, Lisanna, Vivi, Samui, Erza, Irene, Saeko, Rebecca, Viola, Reiju, Boa Hancock). Let me know who else you want in the harem and if I can find somewhat to incorporate them into the story I'll add them. Let me know if you want Kushina to be a part of the harem as well.**

 **Now on to Naruto's Devil Fruit abilities.**

 **Kyuubi-Kyuubi Fruit Abilities**

 **Super Speed**

 **Super Strength**

 **Enhanced Sense of Smell**

 **Enhanced Sense of Hearing**

 **Can control Fire and Wind (if you go on Kurama's wiki page you'll see that his two elements are Fire and Wind)**

 **Can detect negative emotions and can tell if someone is lying or not.**

 **Has the power to heal someone when he gives them some of his powers**

 **Kyuubi-Kyuubi Fruit Modes/Forms**

 **Initial Jinchūriki Form (Just his eyes and Kyuubi chakra surrounding his body)**

 **Kyuubi Cloak (It can go up to Nine)**

 **Kyuubi Chakra Mode**

 **Kyuubi Kurama Mode (named after his pet fox) (Won't be seen until the time skip)**

 **Tail Beast Mode (Won't be seen until the time skip)**

 **Six Path's Mode**

 **Now as for his parents and family here's the list.**

 **Naruto's family tree**

 **Uzumaki D. Kushina (Mother)**

 **Belserion D. Irene (Older Sister)**

 **Uzumaki D. Erza (Twin Sister)**

 **Belserion D. Arashi (Father)**

 **Monkey D. Luffy (Surrogate Brother)**

 **Portgas D. Ace (Surrogate Brother)**

 **Sabo (Surrogate Brother)**

 **Uzumaki Mito (Grandmother)**

 **Silvers D. Rayleigh (Grandfather)**

 **Belserion Shakky (Grandmother)**

 **Makino (Surrogate Aunt)**

 **? (Grandfather)**

 **? (Step-mother)**

 **That's about everything that I had to say….Oh yeah one more thing Naruto does not have the best relationship with Kushina and his birth place is Amazon Lily. I'll explain the situation between Naruto and Kushina in later chapters.**

 **That's about it now it's time to begin.**

 **(I have decided to skip the scene where Luffy eats the Gomu-Gomu Fruit and him getting his hat from Shanks.)**

 **The Kitsune King**

 **Somewhere in the Grand line**

"This is where we part ways huh?"

A man was standing in front of two figures as they prepared to leave the island and begin their adventure into the new world. One of the figures was a male standing at 6'1'' he has spiky black hair with red highlights, he has blue eyes as deep as the ocean and he has a scar going down his right eye. The man is wearing a black sports jacket with an orange shirt. He is also wearing a pair of khaki pants with black boots.

Next to him was a female with white hair and she too had blue eyes. This girl stood at 5'5" and she wore a fitted mesh body suit that covers her form from her neck down to her thighs. She wore a black jean jacket and black mini-skirt. She has on blue shinobi sandals. These two people are Belserion D. Naruto and Strauss Lisanna.

"Hey, don't get sentimental on us old man," Naruto said.

"Haa, I can't help it Naruto. My son is about to head out to the world," the man said

"Don't worry Commander if Naruto-kun gets out of hand I'll set him straight," Lisanna said.

The man they were talking to was Belserion D. Arashi the second most wanted man in the world right under Monkey D. Dragon. Arashi has spiky black hair and black eyes. He is wearing a trench coat and he had a black button up shirt under it. He wore a pair of black pants and with black shoes.

"I know you will Lisanna. By the way where's Yoruichi?" Arashi asked.

"I'm up here!"

Everyone turned to the direction of the voices and say a woman wearing an oranges jacket with black pants and white shoes, she also has purples hair and golden eyes. **(You guys should already know how Yoruichi looks like)** waving from the ship.

"There she is. Are you guys ready to go?" Arashi asked.

"Yup. By the way where is Sugar, Monet, and Robin?" Naruto asked.

"Worried about your girls, are we?" Lisanna teased as she nudged him in the ribs.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Naruto exclaimed with a blush on his face

"Haa, don't worry they sent their regards as they went on their missions. Oh, your step-mother wishes you best of luck and told me tell you to take care of her son and daughter when you meet them," Arashi said.

Naruto nodded and said goodbye one last time and headed towards their ship.

"One more thing Naruto there's one last thing I want you to do for me. There's a friend of mine on Cocoyasi Village who needs help. Her village has been taken by that Fishman Arlong and his crew he also forced her young daughter Nami to work for him. So, I need you to head there and look for a woman named Bell-mere and tell her that I sent you. Also kick Arlong's ass too while you're there." Arashi said.

"Got it, do you have a picture of her?" Naruto asked.

"Here the one in the red hair is Bell-mere and the here is a transponder snail. Just in case I need you take care of something for me or if you need any information," Arashi said handing Naruto a photo and a transponder snail.

"Thanks," Naruto said as he got on the ship.

"See you later dad!"

"Goodbye Commander!"

"Peace out you old coot!"

"Yip"

Naruto, Lisanna, Yoruichi, and Kurama said goodbye to Arashi as their ship sailed away.

 **1 month later**

It's been one month since Naruto and gang left their island and set out on their adventure. Currently right now the group is resting at a local bar in the East Blue with bodies of pirates around them.

"What's next Naruto-kun?" Lisanna asked.

"Well we need to head to Cocoyasi Village and talk to Bell-mere to find out what the damages are in the village," Naruto said.

"Do you still plan to be a part of your brother's crew?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yup that's the plan," Naruto said.

The three of them paid for their meals and headed back to their ship. Before any Marines arrive.

 **2 weeks later**

After making a couple of pit stops and kicking some Navy and wannabe pirates ass, Naruto and co made to Cocoyasi Village. Once they stepped inside the village they could tell that things are not good. Before they go ahead and kicked Arlong's ass they must first look for Bell-mere.

"How are we supposed to find this woman," Yoruichi asked.

"I guess we can start by asking around," Lisanna said.

"What business do you have with my mother?"

The three of them turned to the direction of the voice and saw a beautiful girl standing right behind them. She is an average sized young woman with light blue hair and tanned skin. **(Once again you should already know how Nojiko looks like)** Naruto instantly had hearts in his eyes when he got a good look at her.

Nojiko took a good look at the three people in front of her and she instantly recongnized them as the most wanted criminals in the world. She knew them very well and what they did.

' _Let's see we have Belserion D. Naruto with a bounty of 60,000,000. For attacking the Slave house and beating a Navy Captain half to death. And let's not forget he is very handsome and the scar on his eye makes him even more handsome,'_

She then turned her attention to Lisanna, _'Next we have Strauss Lisanna with a bounty of 20,000,000 for attacking and beating Navy Captain Hina. Rumor has it they were fighting over Naruto,'_

Nojiko then turned her attention to Yoruichi, _'Shihion Yoruichi the Flash Goddess with a bounty of 90,000,000. Nothing much about her expect for she is the student of Belserion ****** who is formerly known as *******. They say don't blink when you fight her or it's over for you,'_

"So, what does three of the most wanted criminals want with my mother?" Nojiko asked.

"We were sent here by my father Belserion D. Arashi to come and help this village, but first we have to talk with your mother," Naruto said.

Nojiko looked at them for a few more seconds then nodded and lead them to her house. "Come on I'll take you to where we're staying," Nojiko said.

Naruto and Co followed Nojiko to the house. They walked through the village and saw how much the people were suffering. A little came up towards Naruto and had her hand out begging for food. This broke Naruto's heart, so got down to one knee and handed the little girl his last bento box. The girl smiled and thanked him and ran back to her mother.

It was at that moment Naruto promised to himself that he's going to beat Arlong, so bad that he's going to turn him into sushi.

" _I'm coming for you Arlong"_

 **To be Continued**

 **Well there you guys have it the first chapter of Belserion D. Naruto: The Kitsune. I know this chapter is short, but this is just the beginning. Now I know some of you have questions and concerns about the story, but those questions will be answered in the story. We won't meet his stepmom until they get to the New World.**

 **Before I end this I want to give you guys a little backstory about Naruto. He was born in Amazon Lily with his twin sister Erza. The people of Amazon Lily despise him because he's a male. His mother didn't love him at first because she blamed him for his father leaving her and she gave him that scar on his right eye, but she doesn't anymore and wants her son back. He was sent to live in the forest of Amazon Lily where he met his pet fox Kurama. He became friends to the Hancock Sisters. He was blown off the island by a huge storm. He was saved by the Whitebeard Pirates and stayed with them until his father came and took him. He lived in Foosha Village his father's hometown where he met Luffy and his father's surrogate sister Makino. He became friends with Luffy then became brothers with Ace and Sabo. He ate the Kyuubi-Kyuubi fruit by accident when he was taking a nap and it dropped right in his mouth.**

 **He destroyed a Celestial Dragon ship when they "killed" his brother Sabo. After that he moved in with his father, but not before promising Luffy that he'll join Luffy's crew. Naruto is the oldest one out of the three of them. He is engaged to three different women and they are Nico Robin, Boa Hancock, and Nefeltari Vivi. He is also engaged to three more girls, but they will come when they are in the New World.**

 **Naruto plans to start the Belserion Clan/Family/Line once again, so the girls are okay with him dating more than one girl.**

 **Well there you have it. More information will come later on in the story.**

 **WARNING**

 **WARNING**

 **WARNING**

 **SPOILER UP AHEAD IF YOU DON'T WANT TO THE KNOW THE SPOILERS THEN LEAVE RIGHT NOW.**

 **Kuina is alive in the story and she will play a key role in my own created arc and that arc will be replacing the Skypiea arc since I am not a huge fan of that arc.**

 **Until Next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Arlong No More

**Welcome back to a new chapter of Belserion D. Naruto. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and yeah. Also, just wanted to let you guys know there will no longer be a new chapter for The Nephalem of Devil Slayers. The reason for this is because I have lost complete interest in the story and maybe it's since I have not seen any Fairy Tail content in a while since the manga finished.**

 **What I mean there is barley any new fresh Naruto x Fairy Tail crossover story and so I have come to a decision to put this story up for adoption. If anyone wants to take it all I ask is that you keep the same aspect of Naruto being a half angel/half devil and the drama between him Cana, Mira, and Erza. Besides that, you have free range to do whatever the fuck you want.**

 **Now all focus will be towards my new stories. As of right now the stories that are going to get updated are Red Hair Super Saiyan, Belserion D. Naruto, and The Heir to the House of Lucifer. Somewhere down the line I'll upload a new Fairy Tail story.**

 **Enjoy your day**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Unknown island in the Grand Line

Belserion D. Arashi gazed at the sea seeming to be in deep thought. Suddenly a ship came into view heading towards the island. Arashi smiled as the ship came closer.

The ship docked, and the crew stepped off the ship. Arashi greeted them as they walked by him. A woman came off the ship and smiled when she saw Arashi. Arashi walked towards her and held her in his arms.

"How was the mission dear?"

"A bit of trouble, but nothing a I couldn't handle. I'm guessing that Naruto has already left,"

"Yes. He left a month ago. Anyways how did it go?"

The woman sighed and started walking towards the hideout, "I'll tell you right after my bath"

Arashi got a perverted look on his face, "I shall join you then."

"No funny business."

"No promises,"

 **With Naruto**

"So, Arashi sent you guys here?"

Naruto and co. nodded their heads. "That's right pops wanted us to help you guys with your little fish problem,"

"Well give him my thanks,"

"Excuse me Belle-mere-san. I was wondering if you can give us any information on Arlong?" Lisanna asked.

Belle-mere sighed and shook her head, "All the information that you need is out there in the village. You might be able to catch him right now as its collection time,"

Belle-mere lead Naruto and his friends back to village when they got there they saw the villagers huddled in circle. Standing in the middle of the crowd was Arlong and his crew.

"What are they doing?" Yoruichi asked.

"This is the time when Arlong collects the money from the citizens for them to stay in the village."

Naruto frowned when he saw that a woman begs for her child to be spared since she didn't have enough money to pay for the both. Naruto gritted his teeth when he saw Arlong pull out a gun and aimed at the woman.

Before anything can happen Arlong was sent flying and crashed into the forest. The villagers had surprised looks on their faces when they saw Naruto just appear out of nowhere and punched Arlong in the face.

Not taking his eyes away from where he sent Arlong, "You might want to get out of here this is about to be a battle zone,"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Belserion D. Naruto and I'm here to end the reign of Arlong,"

The villagers were in shock when they heard his name I mean who hasn't this is the man who freed 1000 slaves from a slave house and almost killed a Navy Captain who was protecting the slave house.

Naruto turned his attention to the Mayor of the town, "Mayor-san I'll like to apologize in advance for any property damage done to your town,"

Before anyone can say anything Arlong came charging back to the town and everyone quickly evacuated the town and went for shelter. Lisanna and Yoruichi landed right next to Naruto. They looked to each other and nodded then Lisanna and Yoruichi charged at Arlong's crew.

After waiting a few minutes Arlong finally made his way back to the town and he glared heatedly at Naruto. "You got a lot of nerves punk for attacking me like that. Who the fuck are you anyways?"

"My name is Belserion D. Naruto and I am your destroyer,"

"Haaa, my destroyer, don't make me laugh kid. Your bounty might higher than mine, but that's because you nearly killed a weakling of a Navy Captain."

"So, are you saying that you're stronger than a Navy Captain?"

"That is what I'm saying, and I'll gladly prove that to you right now,"

"You can try,"

Arlong gritted his teeth and sent a punch towards Naruto who sidestepped the attack and grabbed Arlong's arm and tossed him towards a building.

Arlong got right back up, but there was blood coming down from his forehead. Arlong had a look of pure anger on his face and he instantly charged right back at Naruto. Naruto quickly sidestepped the attack.

"You know what I don't want to destroy these people's home, so how about we take this somewhere else,"

"It doesn't matter to me. You'll die anyways,"

Naruto instantly appeared in front of Arlong and kicked him far away from the village and he headed towards Arlong Park.

 **With Yoruichi**

Yoruichi stood calmly as she was surrounded by the Fishman of Arlong's crew. She didn't move from her spot as they moved closer to her. Suddenly one of them made their move and Yoruichi turned to our direction.

"Don't blink"

There was a flash and Yoruichi disappeared. The next thing that happened all the Fishmen surrounding her dropped to the ground knocked out.

"Heh, too easy,"

 **With Lisanna**

"Arghhhhhh"

A fishman was sent flying landing in the sea. Just like Yoruichi there were a lot of bodies of Fishmen around Lisanna. The only one left is Hatchan.

"So, you're the only one left. What are you going to do?"

"Damn you!"

Hatchan pulled out his eight swords and charged right at Lisanna. Lisanna smirked and charged at Hatchan at amazing speeds.

 **With Naruto**

After Naruto sent Arlong flying towards Arlong Park, Naruto landed where Arlong was and waited for him to appear. He didn't have to wait that long as an angry Arlong appeared out of the sea.

"You filthy disgusting human. You'll pay for this!"

"Well then come on,"

Arlong tried to bite Naruto's head, but thanks to his quick reflexes Naruto was able to dodge the attack. Naruto punched Arlong right in the stomach then sent him flying through the wall. Naruto was waiting for Arlong to come back and he didn't have too long as Arlong came flying out of the carnage and bit Naruto on the shoulder.

"Huh, so this how Nami felt when you forced her to join you and made her work on those damn maps of yours!"

Naruto uppercut Arlong forcing the man to let go of his shoulder. Before Arlong can regain his balance, Naruto disappeared and appeared right next to him. Naruto backhanded Arlong into his hideout.

"You know when I accepted the mission to help out this village against some trouble come to my surprise it's the same person that has been causing my friend Nami some much pain."

Naruto walked through the rumble and headed towards to the down form of Arlong. Arlong was struggling to get up and when he looked up he saw something that scared him to death. All you can see is Naruto's form and his red eyes that stared deeply into your soul.

If you looked a bit closer, you can see a form of nine tailed fox staring hungrily at you. Naruto grabbed Arlong by his neck and lifted him up in the air.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking your spirit just like you did to Nami,"

 **10 Minutes Later**

Yoruichi and Lisanna arrived at Arlong Park with the villagers who followed them after hearing the explosion. When they got there the villagers were in a state of shock at the destruction of Arlong and Arlong Park. Yoruichi and Lisanna were not as they are used to this.

Walking towards the audience carrying a bloodied and beat up Arlong on his shoulders. Finally noticing the crowd Naruto dropped the Arlong and turned his attention to Lisanna.

"Lis, tie him up and his crew and send them to pops,"

"Hai"

"Yoruichi, come we have one more thing to do,"

Naruto walked through the crowd with Yoruichi following right behind him. As Naruto and Yoruichi walked away Lisanna began tying up Arlong with a rope filled with sea prism stone. After she finished Lisanna pulled out a transponder snail and contacted the commander.

"Commander, Lisanna here. We have stopped Arlong and his crew,"

"Great job. So, what are you guys going to be doing now?"

"We currently have them tied up and Naruto along with Yoruichi-senpai went to take care of the Marine scum,"

"Oh, you're about send a message to the Marines? Excellent that's going to show them that Taka means business. Anyways we'll put the island under Taka's protection and send a couple of men over there to pick up the trash,"

"How long will that take?"

"Place a marker on your location and it'll be thirty minutes."

"Roger that. Lisanna out."

Lisanna put the transponder snail back in her pocket and placed a mark around Arlong. Once that was done now all that is left is to wait for reinforcement to arrive. While Lisanna was waiting she thought back to the conversation that Naruto had with her and Yoruichi after they met with Belle-mere.

 _Flashback_

" _You think that the Marine posted here is working with Arlong as well?" Lisanna questioned._

" _Yes, it's what Belle-mere mentioned during our meeting. That Marine who goes by the name of Nezumi. Yeah, my guess is that Arlong told him that they share the profits that he collects from the villagers. Doesn't it seem weird that Arlong is still running things here even with the Marines here as well?"_

" _Yeah, it does. He's probably here to take all the money that Nami-chan collected to help free her home,"_

" _Nami?" Yoruichi asked._

" _She's a friend that Naruto-kun and I met during one of our missions. She told us about what's going on in her village and I believe it's the same Arlong that Nami-chan mentioned."_

" _For now, let's deal with Arlong and if my guess is correct Nezumi is going to try take Nami's treasure when he hears what happened to Arlong and his crew."_

 _Flashback end_

 **With Naruto and Yoruichi**

Naruto and Yoruichi walked through the secluded part of the village heading towards Bell-mere's home when they heard gunshots. They quickly headed towards the home.

When they got there, they saw Bell-mere with a gunshot wound to her chest and teary eyed Nojiko kneeling over her as she clutches her blooded arm. Nezumi smiling at them with a shot gun in his hand while the other Marines held the treasure chest.

"Yoruichi kill the Marines, but keep Nezumi alive,"

Yoruichi nodded and walked towards them catching everyone's attention. Nezumi smirked when he saw her walking towards them and he saw Naruto right behind her walking towards Nojiko and the down form of Bell-mere.

"Well, well. If it isn't "The Flash Goddess" Yoruichi Shihōin and Belserion D. Naruto. I see that the two of you decided to come and meet you end,"

Suddenly Yoruichi began to glow a silver light the next thing Nezumi knew his gun was cut in many different pieces and his men were dead before they even hit the ground. A pissed off Yoruichi appeared in front of him.

"Don't blink"

Nezumi's scream can heard throughout the entire island and village.

While Yoruichi was dealing with Nezumi, Naruto began to heal both Nojiko and Bell-mere. First, he healed Nojiko's arm then he turned his attention to Bell-mere. Naruto examined her gunshot wound.

"Can you heal her?"

"I can, but not the same way I healed you. Blood is already entering her lungs."

"Please just save her!"

Naruto looked towards Nojiko and wiped the tears off her eyes and gave her a smile. "Don't worry."

Naruto's appearance began to change his eyes became red with a slit. His nails and hair became sharper and longer. Once his transformation was complete Naruto his lips to Bell-mere's. Nojiko blushed a little bit at the display.

A red aura surrounded Naruto then it transferred towards Bell-mere then her wound started to heal as steam came out of it. Bell-mere's pale skin became healthier. Once Naruto the red aura disappeared and so was the wound. Naruto's appearance went back to normal and he tired to pull away, but Bell-mere kept him locked in.

What was supposed to be healing process turned into a full make-out session which lasted for about five minutes.

"I'll happily get hurt again if that means getting a cpr session from you."

"Umm…"

Nojiko, Bell-mere, and Yoruichi laughed at Naruto's expression causing to blush even more.

" _Thank god, Lisanna wasn't here to see this"_

Naruto got up from his position and walked towards the beat up of Nezumi and grabbed him by the collar. Naruto slapped Nezumi awake and once he did Nezumi was met with the red silted eyes of one Belserion D. Naruto.

"Listen here Marine. I want you go back to your headquarters and tell them who did this to you and tell them that this island and this village belongs to Taka. Now get out of here before I kill you myself."

Naruto dropped Nezumi and Nezumi quickly left the house and he headed for his battleship.

"Well, the job is over with. Arlong is taken care of and now the village is saved. By the way do any of you know where Nami lives?"

Nojiko and Bell-mere's eyes widen when they heard their sister/daughter's name.

"How do you know my sister?"

Now that surprised Naruto he didn't expect to save Nami's sister.

"WAIT! NAMI HAS A SISTER?!"

"Yes, and I'm her mother,"

"Wow, to think you kissed your friend's mother. Wait till Lisanna hears about this,"

"WAIT! YORUICHI DON'T TELL LISANNA!"

Yoruichi smiled and disappeared using her speed to get away from Naruto.

"Damn it. Well, to answer your question Nojiko-san Lisanna and I met Nami when we were on a mission to take down a business man by the name of Gato."

"WAIT! You mean the Gato from Gato Enterprise?"

"That's right. I'll tell you the whole story some other time. Anyways we took down Gato and headed inside his headquarters where we saved Nami and the village girls that were captured by Gato. That is the only time we ever worked with a Marine."

Naruto started explaining how Nami told him that she was trying to steal Gato's treasure when one of his men spotted her and locked her up. He told them how that she was hoping that money that Gato had would be enough to help her village.

"After she told me that I promised Nami that I'll help her village and free her from Arlong's control. I just wanted to leave this message for her and give the berry that I stole from Arlong to her family,"

After hearing Naruto's story Nojiko and Bell-mere hugged Naruto and thanked him for saving Nami's life.

.

.

.

.

.

The members of Taka came to the village through the markings that Lisanna placed. The sent Arlong and his crew through the portal that they came through and had them sent to the hideout. When Arlong was gone for good the village celebrated and had a huge party that night.

 **Night**

It was a huge celebration the entire village were having a good as they were finally free from Arlong. Naruto and his friends were smiling as the villagers were crying tears of joy and thanked them for their help.

Right now, Naruto was sitting by himself drinking his liquor as he watched the celebration. Bell-mere and Nojiko came and sat by right next to him.

"How come you're not partying like your friends?"

"I am."

Nojiko smiled and looked at the party that was booming. She saw Lisanna playing with the village kids and Yoruichi was having an eating contest with the men of the villagers.

"So, what are you guys going to do next?"

"Mmm, we're going to head to Loguetown next to meet up with my little brother and join his pirate crew like I promised him. First I'm going to head back to my home village first and catch with some old friends."

"What's going to happen to this village now?"

"To make sure that nothing like Arlong and Gato happen again. My father has put this village under his protection and some of his best men are coming to the island,"

Bell-mere nodded to the response and looked at the party that was going on and a smile came to her face when she saw how happy the villagers are.

 **Next Day**

The next day came and Naruto, Lisanna, and Yoruichi were heading towards their ship to set sail once again. To their surprise the entire village came to see them off.

"Thank you for everything!"

"Have a safe journey!"

"Send Arashi-san my regards"

Naruto and his friends smiled when they heard this. They boarded the ship and were about to set sail until…

"WAIT! DON'T SET SAIL JUST YET!"

To everyone's surprise Nojiko and Bell-mere were running towards the ship and they had bags with them.

"Nojiko-chan, Bell-mere-san?!"

Nojiko and Bell-mere boarded Naruto's ship to much of everyone's surprise.

"Naruto-kun can we please join you and your friends' on your adventures?"

"You do know were about to be pirates from now on right. Are you okay with this Bell-mere-san I know that you were once a Marine,"

"After what happened I decided to leave the Marines and join you once again. And besides you guys are going to need someone with experience when you guys get pass the grandline. And besides I miss being at the sea and it'll be awesome to see the ocean from a different point of view,"

"Alright, what about you Nojiko-chan?"

"Hey, I can't let Nami and Ma have all the fun,"

"Alright, if this is what you guys want then welcome,"

Naruto, Lisanna, Bell-mere, Nojiko, and Yoruichi waved goodbye to the villagers and set sail for the ocean. The villagers wondered what's going to happen to her orange tree to their shock Bell-mere brought with her.

Back at the home of Bell-mere there was a note at the door for a special someone who will be in for a surprise of her life.

" _Nami-chan we kept our promise. Your village is saved from Arlong and your village is saved, so you don't have to worry about them anymore,"_

 _Naruto_

" _Nami we'll be waiting for you at the sea my daughter"_

 _Bell-mere_

" _See you at the sea sis. Ma and I are going sail with Naruto-kun to help his little brother"_

 _Nojiko_

 **Well there you have it folks the second chapter of Belserion D. Naruto. As you can see Bell-mere and Nojiko have joined the Straw Hat pirates and Arlong is no more. The next chapter will focus on Naruto's Return home and reuniting with his aunt Makino. As well as Nami's surprise when she returns to her village and the Loguetown journey and a big family reunion.**

 **Well until next time y'all**


	3. I'm SOrry and Things Are Changing

Hey, what's up, everyone?... Man, this is harder than I thought...Listen I am writing this to let you guys know that I am moving on from writing Naruto crossover fanfictions. Now before you guys start throwing things at me or start calling me names let me explain. For these past few months I have been in a rut and I couldn't force myself to write anything. I lost my interest in writing fanfiction and I wanted to quit.

That was until I started reading fanfictions that have OC characters in them (by the way the owners of fanfiction if you are reading this as well then my suggest for character selections can you please add female OC and Male OCs) and the ones that I have read were amazing especially the ones written by Bladewolf101. And that got me thinking maybe I should rewrite most of my stories (besides Serpent Demon because I always wanted to write Naruto X Riverdale crossover story) and have my OCs in them and replace Naruto.

The reason for this change is because I am in the process of creating my own manga/comic and in order to improve as a writer I need to write my own characters and stop using other people's characters. This will help me work on my skills with character traits, personalities, and character development. It's the same thing for artists as well. Yeah, it's cool to draw fanart, but if that's all you do then your love for art will die down.

Once in a while, I'll continue to write some Naruto crossover stories again, but my main focus is on creating original fanfiction with my own character. Now some of you might leave that's fine I just want to thank you guys for reading my stories and giving me positive feedback. And I thank you guys for your time.


	4. Until Next Time

Okay, I'm going to lie or sugarcoat this. As of right now, I am leaving Fanfiction and will be writing my stories from now on a new website. If you want to know where I will be posting my stories from now on please PM me. I'll still be on fanfiction but for just reading stories and commenting on the stories. I will no longer be posting stories here anymore.

So Until Next Time. Have an AWESOME DAY!


	5. Too Many PMs

Okay, I really didn't think this through and I realized it was a mistake telling you guys to PM me yesterday. I didn't think that they were going to be so many people messaging me in one night. Not that I don't appreciate it, but there's too many of them and I am just one person. So I am going to fix this right now.

The new website I will be posting my old and new stories from now on is going to be Wattpad under the same name. Don't space when you're typing in my name. It's just RaidenKagutsuchi on Wattpad. Once again thank you guys for the messages and I'll see you guys on Wattpad.


End file.
